


[Podfic] Cat Nap

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OC stands for Original Cat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Steve Rogers's Sadness Interior Decorating, accidental pet acquisition, freetalk, kittingpodding, modern!WS Bucky Barnes, shrunkyclunks adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Objectively, losing the Bucharest safehouse and its contents was the least of Bucky’s problems. The balding agent he’d seen directing the raid was apparently affiliated with SHIELD, which was a shadowy government agency that made representatives from other shadowy government agencies suddenly remember urgent appointments when Bucky tried to bribe, threaten, and otherwise shake them down for information on what the hell SHIELD might want with a former brainwashed assassin. Dodging SHIELD should be his number one priority.Subjectively, he wanted his fucking cat back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 45
Kudos: 189





	[Podfic] Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189035) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Download Mp3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10TQlAn6fwO977rYmCYiEA5iGbrXb7ZSb/view?usp=sharing)!

I am very behind on answering comments, but please know I LOVE HEARING FROM YALL AND I TREASURE YOUR FEEDBACK here is a photo of His Lordship gazing at you with adoration and gratitude:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49630903971/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring bonus appearance by His Lordship Wesley Fuzzbuffington, who doesn't approach Sweet Bee in size but is a contender for Loudest Purring and also Microphone Swatting. 
> 
> Music is Criminal Intent by Robyn


End file.
